vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Matt
The relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donovan started in early Season One, however, didn't progress until Season Three, when Jeremy started seeing the ghost of Matt's deceased sister and his ex-girlfriend, Vicki Donovan. Their friendship overtime progressed further and in Season Four, they became best friends and their relationship is like brothers. They are referred to by the fans as "Meremy" or "Jett". Early History Jeremy and Matt have known each other since childhood because their mothers were best friends, and as Matt and Jeremy's sister Elena dating before season one began. Season One The two would often talk, mostly because Jeremy was in a relationship with Vicki. However, the two didn't seem really good friends and it seemed like Matt only cared for Jeremy cause he is Elena's younger brother. Season Two Matt was helping Jeremy and Elena when Jenna is brought home from the hospital after she had an "accident" (Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself to show that they shouldn't cross paths with her). Season Three The two would form a stronger friendship in Season Three, when Jeremy started to work at the Mystic Grill. Both of them used drugs at Elena's 18th birthday party and Jeremy finally tells Matt that he has been seeing Vicki's ghost. The two contact her together. However, Jeremy does not tell Matt what she says. Slowly they grew closer and became really good friends. Season Four Jeremy and Matt became closer and turned best friends in season 4, Matt had offered to help out with training Jeremy as he wa s a member of The Five. Matt also moved into the Gilbert household because Jeremy gained urges to kill Elena as she was a newly turned vampire, Matt and Jeremy also lived together at the Gilbert Family Lake House, this took place for Jeremy to begin training and complete his mark away from Elena and other vampires who were in town. In After School Special, In Stand By Me, was the last time they saw each other. After returning from the unlocated island Matt discovered that Jeremy had died and his ring would no longer work with him being a supernatural being, Matt returned to the Gilbert home and found Jeremy on his bed, Matt then said his last goodbye to Jeremy and alongside Elena as he grieved for his loss. Season Five In True Lies, In For Whom the Bell Tolls, In 500 Years of Solitude, In Gone Girl, Quotes Season Three :Matt: What'd you just say? :Jeremy: Nothin'. :Matt: Did you just say "Vicki", as in my sister Vicki? :Jeremy: What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything. :-- The Birthday. :Jeremy: Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact. :Matt: No, no, no, no, no, no. We're... We're not contacting my sister. :Jeremy: She said, "help me". :Matt: If you're messing with me, man... :-- The Hybrid. ---- Season Four : (Matt moves in with Jeremy) : Matt: I’ll keep an eye on you and we can keep this hunter business in check. : - My Brother's Keeper : Jeremy: Go ahead, make a move. : Matt: I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your ass. : - After School Special ---- Season Five Gallery 301VampireDiaries0970.jpg 301VampireDiaries0980.jpg 301VampireDiaries0998.jpg 301VampireDiaries1580.jpg 301VampireDiaries1618.jpg 302VampireDiaries0267.jpg 302VampireDiaries0268.jpg 302VampireDiaries0298.jpg 302VampireDiaries0299.jpg 302VampireDiaries0988.jpg 302VampireDiaries0997.jpg 302VampireDiaries1005.jpg 302VampireDiaries1012.jpg 302VampireDiaries1013.jpg 302VampireDiaries1027.jpg 302VampireDiaries1028.jpg 302VampireDiaries1352.jpg 302VampireDiaries1353.jpg 302VampireDiaries1358.jpg 302VampireDiaries1363.jpg 302VampireDiaries1378.jpg 302VampireDiaries1400.jpg 302VampireDiaries1409.jpg 302VampireDiaries1411.jpg 302VampireDiaries1429.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m05s38.png 20121202-163228.JPG|Matt moves in with Jeremy 20121202-163230.JPG 20121202-162833.JPG VD406b0019r3-3241147301783290209.jpg Jeremy-and-matt-toast.jpg tumblr_maqiku1a1D1rhr66ao1_500.jpg|Season 3 Tvd-hybrid-jeremy-matt.jpg Jer/matt.png Matt-Donovan-and-Jeremy-Gilbert-in-TVD-4.10-After-School-Special.png Jeremy-gilbert-and-matt-donovan-gallery.jpg Matt-donovan-jeremy-gilbert-season-4-episode-7.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Matt-and-Jeremy-560x315.jpg News-for-matt.jpg Memorial-matt-and-jeremy.jpg 601-19-MattJeremy.png Trivia *They both have killed an Original and by extension, an entire line of vampires. **Matt killed Finn Mikaelson. **Jeremy killed Kol Mikaelson. *They both dated each other's sister. **Matt dated Elena, Jeremy's sister. **Jeremy dated Vicki, Matt's sister. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship